customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Preston Stormer
| image= | affiliation=Alpha 1| weapons=Multiple| status=Active| location=Makuhero City| }} Preston Stormer is a veteran Hero and leader of the Alpha Team. Widely respected as the figurehead of the Hero Factory, his career is arguably the most accomplished in the organization's history, with his notable success capturing Von Nebula. Biography Early Career One of the earliest known Heroes to be manufactured by the Hero Factory, Stormer came into being in the Assembly Tower in Makuhero City, based off of schematics designed by Akiyama Makuro. Trained alongside Von Ness, the two young Heroes were assigned to Alpha Team, operating under a hero named Thresher. During this time, Stormer was known to have studied under Aldous Witch, an instructor commissioned by the Hero factory to teach astrology and architectural geology. Catching his instructor undergoing an illegal experiment to infuse himself with raw Quaza, Stormer reported the incident to Thresher and detained the instructor, ultimately causing the professor to be dismissed from his position. Responding to a distress call emanating from Stellac City, Stormer and Von Ness would later accompany Thresher to the distant planetary metropolis only to be ambushed by a heavily-weaponized mechanoid. Taking the drone's fire to defend the rookies, Thresher received a severe injury that debilitated his systems. Attempting to draw the mechanoid's fire to allow his teammate to escape with Thresher, Stormer was swiftly betrayed by Von Ness, who fled the scene in the Hero Factory Dropship without Thresher. With no choice but to let his teammate escape, Stormer successfully deactivated the drone and managed to return Thresher to the Assembly Tower before his injuries became lethal, saving Stellac City in the process. With Thresher retiring soon after the ordeal, Stormer took on the role of Alpha Leader, with Jimi Stringer and Dunkan Bulk supplementing his Hero team. Training together in the years after Thresher's departure, all three members of Alpha Team were known to have earned veteran status, making them the most prominent Hero team in active duty. During his period, Stormer was known to have developed an unsavory reputation as a trainer, necessitating that all rookies under his command must exceed standard performance expectations and riding new recruits especially hard during training. Following an incident in which Core Hunter stole the Hero Core of one such rookie Hero, Stormer became notoriously hard to please. Von Nebula's Revenge Several years into his career as Alpha Leader, Stormer and his cohorts were assigned three new rookie Heroes to their unit: Mark Surge, Natalie Breez, and William Furno. While Breez and Surge would come to prove themselves as worthwhile additions to the team, Stormer took a particular interest in Furno, the most reckless and impulsive of the three rookies. Acting as part of an armed escort for a shipment of C-4000 on Merak 9 several months later, Stormer and his team were ambushed by XPlode and Rotor, two notorious galactic bandits. Engaging XPlode directly, Stormer was able to fend off the criminal while Bulk and Stringer contained Rotor. Offering Furno the opportunity to apply the Hero Cuffs, Stormer was sorely disappointed when Rotor escaped before the young hero could apprehend him. Accompanying Furno, Surge and Breez on a training exercise, Stormer's unit was dispatched to the neighboring system of Lemus 2 several hours later, responding to another raid on an explosive munitions factory by Rotor and XPlode. Drawing the fire away from the rookies, Stormer took a direct hit and was incapacitated, leaving Furno to lead a successful recovery operation and ultimately recapture Rotor. Several days later, Alpha Team was assaulted by Corroder whilst overseeing the construction of Penitentiary 1331. Confined to the Assembly Tower and unauthorized for deployment without a full Hero Core recharge, Stormer directed the mission from the Hero Factory Command Center, remarking Furno's tactical competence whilst directing Bulk, Stringer and Surge. An unclear number of solar cycles later, Stormer accompanied Furno, Breez, and Surge on a training exercise under his instruction. Allowing Furno to pilot his Dropship, Stormer expressed his displeasure over a recent advertising campaign that had used his likeness to endorse an energy drink. Receiving a distress beacon originating from the Mekronite Planetary Belt, Stormer resumed control and landed the Dropship outside the Mekron City police station, noting that the planetoid had gone into lockdown mode following a red alert. Venturing inside, Stormer scouted ahead and encountered Chief Drax of the Mekron City police department. With the chief growing uncharacteristically confrontational and increasingly unwilling to cooperate, Stormer detained him only for Meltdown and a legion of attack drones to ambush the precinct. Striking Stormer with a burst of degraded nuclear waste, Meltdown breached the Hero's armor plating and infected the Alpha Leader with a potent swarm of microscopic nanobots. Returning to the Assembly Tower for a diagnostic report, the nanobots swiftly began to affect the chemistry of Stormer's central processor, heightening his aggression. Resorting to a more primal nature, Stormer engaged Bulk, Stringer, and Furno, escaping out into Makuhero City. With Bulk and Stringer leading Alpha Team on a mission to retrieve the chemical antidote from Lunar Tratix, Furno trailed Stormer through Makuhero City, acting off his earlier hunch that the Alpha Leader might tear down the oversized billboard with his likeness. Engaging Stormer whilst wearing a jet booster, Furno tussled with his mentor onto to be swiftly overpowered. Pleading desperately, the rookie evoked powerful memories of Von Ness, which in turn gave Stormer the will to fight off the nanobots and be carried back to the Assembly Tower by Furno. With the rest of Alpha Team successfully retrieving the chemical antidote, Hero Factory scientists were able to synthesize a cure that purged the nanobots for Stormer's system and remedied the Hero of Meltdown's infection. Several days later, Stormer responded to a distress call in New Stellac City alongside Bulk and Stringer. Marveling at a statue erected to commemorate Stormer's defeat of the Drone many years ago, the three Heroes swiftly discerned that they had walked into an ambush, with Thunder and Corrodor emerging from two transporter pods. After a brief firefight, Stormer and his cohorts were seemingly overpowered and lost contact with Hero Factory Mission Control. With Furno, Breez, and Surge arriving on the scene as reinforcements only for XPlode and Meltdown to appear, Stormer led his teammates from their shelter to cover the rookies. With Alpha Team reassembled, the Heroes were confronted by a swirling, nebulous vortex in the sky above New Stellac City. With their weapons magnetically attracted to the gravitational anomaly, Stormer reluctantly relinquished his Multifunctional Ice Weapon before diving into the dimensional breach to confront Von Ness. With Furno defying orders and following him, Stormer was confronted by his former teammate, who had undergone significant upgrades since their last encounter and now operated under the title of Von Nebula. Having smuggled in a set of boot-jet thrusters, Furno and Stormer tricked Von Nebula into revealing himself within the swirling gravitational mass, only for Furno to throw the gadgets into the center of the black hole while Stormer snatched up Von Nebula's Black Hole Orb Staff and trapped his former teammate within it. Escaping the collapsing nebula, Stormer and Furno returned to New Stellac City to find that their teammates had successfully apprehended the rest of Von Nebula's cohorts without their weapons. Upon their return to Makuhero City, Stormer and his fellow Elite heroes presented Furno, Breez, and Surge to Daniella Capricorn, announcing them as the latest additions to Alpha Team. Escorting the Black Hole Orb Staff to Villain Storeage, Stormer approached Furno and congratulated him on his leadership capabilities, suggesting that one day the young Hero might replace him as Alpha Leader. Ordeal of Fire Several weeks later, Stormer would lead Furno, Surge and Breez on an emergency response to an assault on Tanker Station 22. Whilst escorting civilian workers to their Hero Factory Dropship, the Heroes received heavy fire from Drilldozer, Nitroblast and Jetbug. While Furno scouted ahead to provide reconnaissance, Stormer was overpowered by Drilldozer and forced to order a tactical retreat, realizing too late that their weaponry was ineffective against the heat-resistant upgrades their adversaries were equipped with. Once Fire Lord had siphoned electrical energy from the tanker station, the criminals attempted to surround the Heroes and take them captive. However, slipping away and damaging several of the fuel cells, Surge created an opening for his fellow Heroes to exploit, distracting the Fire Villains long enough for the rest of Alpha Team to stage a tactical retreat with the civilians, having been dealt a crushing defeat and lost control of the Tanker Station. With Furno pleading to return and rescue Surge, Stormer was forced to make a hard call and leave his teammate behind. Furno pleaded to Stormer to go back for him - yet Stormer said no, and that what he was doing was right. Back at the Hero Factory, Stormer, Furno and Breez were upgraded into 2.0 forms, and they returned to the station to battle the Villains. Julius Nex and Nathan Evo arrived briefly after hearing their call for reinforcements. Breez hero-cuffed Drilldozer, while Evo and Nex hero-cuffed Nitroblast. The Fire Lord retreated into a steel structure full of hero fuel cells, which the Fire Lord began draining. Stormer had everyone open fire on him, which did no good until Surge had taken over Jetbug's ship and flown it down toward the Fire Lord, managing to dismantle his hand with it. The Fire Lord and Jetbug were than captured, and Surge was upgraded into a 2.0 form as well. Savage Planet On his most recent mission, along with Bulk and Stringer returning from another mission, Stormer heads to Quatros, also accompanied by Furno and Nex to attempt finding their stranded ally Rocka. However, the evil Witch Doctor (Stormer's ancient professer) is awaiting there. After an upgrade to his current 3.0 armory, he and the Alpha Team went to the jungle planet Quatros. There, they found Rocka, and while searching for the Witch Doctor they fought Fangz, Raw-Jaw, Waspix and Scorpio creatures. They managed to destroy their corrupted Quaza Spikes, which turned them back into average creatures, allowing a Scorpio to aid Stormer in battling the Witch Doctor (yet only briefly). Since Stormer couldn't battle him alone, Furno and Nex found XL armor for Rocka, which allowed him to fight the Witch Doctor. Stormer statched his staff (just like he did with Von Nebula's) and destroyed it (unlike what he did with Von Nebula's). Upon capturing him, Stormer and the other Heroes return to Makuhero City, and they're currently awaiting their next mission. Breakout Stormer was assigned to catch the villain Speeda Demon, and was upgraded into an XL hero. He pursued the villain on amodified variant of Furno's bike through the icy valley. In the end he was able to catch and cuff Speeda Demon, and returned to Hero Factory with the other heroes to confront Black Phantom. Brain Attack TBA Appearances *''War Forged'' *''Alternate History: Von Nebula'' *''Fall of Magma Moon'' *''The Vengeance Attack'' *''Malice Of The Fire Lord'' *''When Heroes Arise'' Stats Gallery Images-=.jpeg|Stormer 1.0 Preston_Stormer_2.png|Stormer 2.0 Stormer_fish_mode.jpeg Stormer_3.png|Stormer 3.0 Unknown-1.jpeg Stormerbrainattack.jpg|Brain Attack Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:Alpha Team Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Fall of Magma Moon Storyline Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:Originally Canon Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Hero Factory 3.0 Category:The Vengeance Attack Category:Living Heroes Category:Species Category:Armor Category:Hero Factory 4.0 Category:4.0 Heroes Category:3.0 Heroes Category:Hero Factory 1.0 Category:Hero Teams Category:White Heroes Category:Blue Heroes Category:The H Team Category:Damaged Category:Veteran Heroes Category:Millenian Shadow Category:Brain Attack Category:Leaders Category:Team Leader